edfandomcom-20200215-history
Here's Mud in Your Ed
"Here's Mud in Your Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 4 and the 99th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Rolf and Jimmy get revenge on Eddy for his greediness over money by making him give up all of his possessions for a seed that Rolf claims will turn into a money tree. When Eddy finds out that he had been tricked, he becomes incredibly angry and must find a way to get his stuff back. Plot The episode begins with Jimmy and Sarah making a cake out of sand in a corner of the playground's sandbox. In the opposite corner, Jonny and Plank observe with binoculars in confusion. Jonny then gets the idea that "if they can make a cake out of dirt, we can make a donut!" However, when he tries to take Sarah's toy shovel, the resulting fight over it not only destroys the cake, but knocks Plank into a mud puddle. When Plank swells up, Jonny goes on the offensive, all the while Jimmy is trying unsuccessfully to calm Sarah down. Jimmy breaks into tears while Ed and Eddy provide commentary on the fight. Edd walks up and sees Jimmy run off crying, when Edd tries to help him, Eddy holds him back claiming "if there's any helpin'-doin' around here, we do it for cash. Cause that's how we work." The three walk then off - or dance off in Ed's case. The scene changes to the Eds preparing for a scam, Eddy checks himself in a mirror while Ed puts a coat hanger in his mouth to create a wide grin. Jimmy then walks down the street and notices the Eds wearing cheery shirts over their normal clothes and advertising Smileyville. A confused Jimmy is then presented a map of Smileyville by Edd, and is quickly excited by the "Friendly Ferris Wheel, teddy bear picnic and candy lane". Eddy then reminds Jimmy that if he is to enter Smileyville, he must pay a quarter admission fee. Jimmy does not hesitate in paying and thanks the Eds as he is led through the door by Ed. When the door closes, Edd genuinely believes that Eddy and Ed created a real Smileyville as the three head off to buy jawbreakers. However, when Jimmy turns to go to the Friendly Ferris Wheel, all that awaits him is a dirty back alley. Even more devastated than before, Jimmy sits on the sidewalk outside the entrance of Smileyville. Rolf and Wilfred show up both wearing a pair of bird wings and Rolf begins coughing up feathers. Rolf mentions that today he "is forced to celebrate his traditional thank you to the noble guardian pigeon!" Jimmy cries out wishing he had a guardian pigeon and grabs Rolf for a hug. Embarrassed, Rolf pushes him away. Jimmy counters saying he had a horrible day starting with Sarah and Jonny fighting each other, and made even worse when Eddy cons him out of his money. Rolf begins thinking of a plan of revenge, and holds out one of his legs for Jimmy to climb on. The two hop off while Wilfred tugs the next scene across with his mouth. At the Candy Store, Eddy is in panic searching for the misplaced quarter. Edd then mentions that he gave it to Ed "for safe keeping". Skeptical, Eddy turns red when he sees Ed riding a quarter-operated rocketship upside down. Just before he pounces on Ed, he is stopped mid-air by the smell of money. He floats over to the source, leaving the other two Eds behind. Eddy collides with a fence and soon goes under it to discover what seems to be a tree with dollar bills growing from it. Eddy begins to dance and cheer around in the fruit of the "money tree" when Rolf -- with Jimmy nearby -- stops him, claiming owenership of the money tree. Eddy begins to beg for some of the money, claiming Rolf could just grow more. Rolf asks for Jimmy's advice on what to do, and Jimmy, reading prewritten lines from his hands, suggests that they sell Eddy a money tree seed so he can grow his own tree in three days. Eddy hastilly agrees, but Rolf is unsure, claiming that "Rolf simply cannot give the money tree seed to the Ed-boy." Eddy is so desperate to get the seed that he agrees to Rolf's offer that in exchange for the seed, Eddy must give him all his worldly possessions. As Eddy runs off, Jimmy comments that guardian pigeon is watching over him, but Rolf replies saying that "the guardian pigeon has yet to drop its full load." Back at the candy store, Edd reads a book titled "How to Wait" as Ed is still enjoying the ride. Eddy runs up to Edd and tells him about the money tree and how he will be rich before gleefully leaping into the rocketship with Ed. Eddy carries Ed around a corner and down the street, with Edd trailing behind. Edd stops when he hears Rolf and Jimmy laughing, mentioning how gullible Eddy was while pulling off the dollar bills from the tree and putting them in a sack. When the two leave, Edd inspects a dollar bill left behind, noticing that one side it is simply a crossed-out soup can label. Edd looks around, and reminds himself that "I've really got to learn to stop talking to myself." The scene changes to Rolf and Jimmy drinking beverages and talking about skin moisterizers on the front step of Rolf's house. Eddy and Ed run up to the two carrying everything in Eddy's room, Eddy anxiously asks for the seed, to which Rolf complies and gives him a small sack holding the seed. Eddy quickly runs off with the seed, tearing Ed's jacket and shirt off as he runs past him. With the two Eds gone, Jimmy remarks that he is having the best day of his life and wants to celebrate with cookies and milk. Rolf, on the other hand, believes that the day would better be spent "stuffing innards into the membrane of a sow." Edd arrives just in time to hear this and runs after the other Eds. Edd reaches Eddy's now empty room to see Ed and Eddy tearing out part of the floor to plant the seed in the ground. Edd hysterically tells Eddy that when his parents see his room he "will pay for the consequences of his greed!" Ed replies that Eddy will pay for it by buying his parents a new house, with Eddy adding that he will buy Edd a new hat. Edd counters by presenting the false dollar bill, but Eddy denies it and opens up the sack. Edd quickly points out that the seed is actually a discarded spool. Infuriated that he was deceived, Eddy thinks up of his own revenge plot. Edd, in dire need to use the restroom, is unable to participate in the plan. The scene changes to night and Rolf is trying to sleep, but Jimmy is busy posting new wallpaper over Rolf's walls. When Rolf asks when Jimmy will go home, he hears Eddy shout in surprise. The two look out the window to see Eddy step out behind a bush and announce that said bush is growing assorted meat products. Ed suggests getting gravy and Ed, impersonating Edd with a handpuppet, "finds this kinda logical." Eddy claims that he grew the meat-bush using a jar of "magic meat-growing dirt" and offers it to Rolf in exchange for everything he owns. Rolf and Jimmy do not fall for the bait, laughing as they close the window. The real Edd arrives just in time to scold the two for replacing him with a handpuppet. Eddy throws the jar at Edd and begins to bang on Rolf's front door, demanding he get his stuff back before slamming his body in an atempt to break the door down. Rolf quickly begs Eddy to stop in fear that he will wake his Nana, Eddy "gives him silence" by using Ed as a blunt instrument to break down the door. Begging for forgiveness, Rolf offers that he will give Eddy the real money tree seed if he stops. Edd tells Rolf that Eddy would not fall for the same trick twice, but surprisingly, Eddy agrees to the deal. Jimmy, being grabbed by the ankles by Rolf, hands Eddy the "real" money tree seed -- a bolt. Eddy kicks the meat-bush out of the way and plants the bolt into the ground, claiming the area immediately around with fencing and a sign saying "EddY's PLANT" Sic. The episode ends with Ed saying even he is not that gullible, while Edd requests an iris-in to end the episode. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Jonny and Sarah fight and smacks the back of Ed's head with his beverage "It's the match of the century, eh, Lumpy? Mammoth-Mouth versus Gargantuan Head!" Ed: oblivious "Not for me, Eddy. Without the bun, a sausage has no home." ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear, Jimmy's upset. Perhaps I can help-" Eddy: him "Oh no you don't. If there's any helping to do around here, we do it for cash. 'Cause that's the way we work." Ed: while going around in circles "Work that body, work that body, don't you go and hurt nobody." Jonny: as the first sequence fades to black "OW!" ---- *'Jonny': "Me and Plank are making a doughnut!" Sarah: "So what? We were using that!" to take away the shovel Jonny: "Dont'cha like doughnuts?" thrown around by Sarah while laughing "Are you a doughnut hater?" Sarah: Jonny around "Give me it, Jonny!" Plank flying into a puddle and shakes the shovel "You and Plank can get your own shovel!" ---- *'Rolf': after Jimmy hugs him "What are you doing? Someone may be looking." ---- *'Jimmy': cheating Eddy out of his worldly possessions "My cheeks are cramping, I'm so giddy! This is the bestest day I've ever had! Let's celebrate with cookies and milk, Rolf!" Rolf: "Cookies and milk!? Do you wish Rolf ridiculed at the Son of a Shepherd Social Club!? Come! Let us stuff innards into the membrane of a sow!" Jimmy into the house ---- *'Edd': up paper from the fake money tree "What an effortless attempt at reproducing common currency. Not to mention a complete waste of an otherwise fine soup label." around and sees that he's alone "I've really got to learn to stop talking to myself." ---- *'Edd': "Have your mother and father seen what you've done, Eddy? BECAUSE WHEN THEY DO, YOU'LL PAY FOR THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR GREED!" Ed: "Yes he will, Double D! 'Cause Eddy's gonna buy 'em a new house!" Eddy: "'Cause I've got me a magic money tree seed!" glares at Eddy's purchase in a concerned manner Eddy: "And when it sprouts, I'll buy you a new hat." Edd: "What, with this, Eddy? A crudely drawn bank note on the back of a soup label?" Eddy: "No! With the oodles of dough from my money tree, HAHAHA!" out the "seed" Edd: "…That is not a seed, Eddy. That is a discarded spool." as Eddy finally realizes that he's been tricked Eddy: "…THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO FLEECE ME?! Well, TWO can play at this game!" two fingers at the air "I got a plan." tries to make Edd come but Edd just stands there "Plan, I said!" Edd: "I can't, Eddy!" Eddy: "Whaddaya mean you can't?" Edd: "Because I desperately need to use the lavatory! An unfortunate reaction to this stressful situation, I'm sure." away Ed: "You still got me, Eddy!" Eddy: sarcastically "Boy, ain't I lucky?" Ed and runs away ---- *'Jimmy': "You know, Rolf, I have some skin moisturizers you really must try." Rolf: for a moment "Uhh, thank you no, Rolf is good." ---- *'Eddy': to get back at Jimmy and Rolf for the fake money tree seed and speaking sarcastically "Holy cow! Would you look at this? It's a bush that grows meat!" Ed: "Let's get some gravy!" out a Edd hand puppet and uses a bad Edd impression "Yup! Even me as Double D really finds this really kind of logical!" Eddy: sarcastically "You said it, Double D! I just used this magic meat growing dirt! I'll take everything you've got for a trade. Huh?" Rolf: "Ho ho ho! This fool thinks Rolf and Boy Jimmy will fall for his shenanigans?" Jimmy: "Goofy Grape!" Rolf: "Manure Boy!" window Edd: the scene frustrated about the puppet "Well, well, well. Seems one can't tend to their natural functions without BEING REPLACED BY SOME RAGTAG HAND PUPPET!" Eddy: "Hold this." the jar into Edd's face and Edd falls Ed: voice "Oh dear! I fell!" ---- *'Eddy': "Gimme back my stuff! You jerks ripped me off!" the door Rolf reopens his window: "Ed-boy, please stop, I beg of you, you will wake Nana. Silence, yes? Thank you." Eddy: "SILENCE?! I'LL GIVE YA SILENCE!" Ed smacked into the door: "Who's there?" smacked again "Who's there?" again "Who is there?" Rolf: Eddy prepares for 1 more hit "Ed-boy, have mercy! Please forgive Rolf, as Rolf will make good by giving you the real money tree seed." Eddy: too convinced "Real money tree seed?" Edd: "Oh please, do you really think Eddy'll fall for that old-" Eddy: "DEAL!" and Jimmy give him a "real" money tree seed, a bolt Eddy: "I'm rich!" the real bush, and puts the "seed" in the soil, waters it, and puts in a small fence with a sign saying "Eddy's Plant" "And it's mine! ALL MINE!" maniacally Ed: Eddy wait for the bolt to grow into a money tree "Even I am not that dumb, Double D." Edd: wearily "An iris-in would seem appropriate now, don't you think?" in on Eddy "Thank you." Trivia *'Goofs': **Jonny was shown with four toes at the start of the episode, but at most times, all the other characters have three. ***Also, Rolf was shown with four toes near the end of the episode. **In the scene where Ed is digging a hole in Eddy's empty room, the door that leads to the rest of his house is missing. *The book Edd is seen reading by the Candy Store, How to Wait: the Scientific Way, is written by Dr. G. Ivanicki, who is none other than Ginni Ivanicki, A.K.A. Cartoon's background color artist. *This episode was inspired by an idea of Kit Topp, web mistress of Edtropolis.com. *This episode breaks the fourth wall twice: **After Rolf devises his plan of revenge, Wilfred bites the edges of the next scene and drags it into place. **At the end, when Edd asks for an "iris-in" (the common way cartoons end). Also, after the "iris-in," he extends such fourth-wall breaking by saying "Thank you." *This is the only time Plank swelled up in water. In other episodes, Plank doesn't swell up when he makes contact with water, as seen in "Quick Shot Ed", "Avast Ye Eds," "Floss Your Ed," and "Hot Buttered Ed." *'Ed:' "Work that body, work that body, make sure you don't hurt nobody." This line was used for the theme song from the film, Space Jam. *This episode was featured on the'' Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise'' DVD. *In this episode, Rolf's bedroom was on the second floor, but in ''"Rambling Ed," ''it was on the first floor. Video See also *Smileyville *Rolf's Money Tree Category:Episodes Category:Season 4